The Feeling of Danger
by SaiDemay
Summary: For once in my life, I want to be known, feared, loved, and understood. Instead, I'm hunted, abused, and also most killed every second I try to breath. If you can tell I'm not human, and I get reminded of it everyday. But you might think, Oh your a vampire? No, I'm a witch from a strong bloodline, and I can finally meet someone who feels the same. (GodricxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Ellooooo I'm Sai and well this is my first FanFic.**

**This is a OCxGodric( With a little bit of hotness from Eric . . . That sexy bitch)**

**Please do not be rude, I know there are mistakes and I am waiting for my Beta to get her things done(( Love you Phases!)) But I would love some input on how to make it better.**

**P.S. I do not own True Blood. If I did Godric would still be here.**

* * *

'_Run. . . Run faster and don't stop.'_ A young girl about the age of seventeen, runs for her life as she is chased by a pack of weres. It was clear that they would catch her in due time, but there was something the weres didn't know, something that would change the tides on this cat and mouse. Her feet pounded against the black tar that was the main road leading into a small town known as Bon Temps, though she wasn't going there to get help. There was a power source in the woods that only she could use.

From the dark and secluded road she led them down into the forest area. _'Ok mutts. . . Time to get what you came for.'_ The air grew colder as the sound of the growling pack drew near. They quickly circled her as she closed her eyes and mumbled softly in Latin," Earth feel my call, crack and rumble beneath my feet. The wolves' sensitive ears quickly picked up her mumbles and started to growl at each other about what was going on. As she finished her little chant a small grin graced her soft red lips as she pulled her arms close to her and builds up power, as it grows stronger her long dark brown curls float up. And with a smile, she swinging her arms out to the sides and releasing it all at once.

She didn't know that nearby there would be a set of eyes watching her every move. "Hmm. . . Interesting. . . "The tall shadow left its spot at blinding speeds before the shock wave from the spell could throw him back.

The damage done to the ground was that of a magnitude ten earthquake. The earth seemed to tremble as rocks crumbled and were tossed into the wolves that yelped and cried in pain. It seemed to last forever till everyone was dead. And as the spell faded everything seemed normal again, with no sign of the earth movement.

The girl held a sadistic smirk as she looked on to the crushed and bloodied bodies of the pack that had been hunting her, but snapped her heard to the sound of someone calling out." Hello?! IS ANYONE HERE?!" Quickly thinking on her feet she drops to the floor, twisting her image to look like she just had fought for her life. As a blonde headed woman comes across the massacre, she gasps and runs to they barely breathing girl and starts to call out for someone." BILL! GET OVER HERE! THIS GIRL IS BADLY HURT!" Much to the young girls displeasure she also had to mask her scent for what appeared to her as a vampire by the name of Bill.

_'Who names a vampire Bill?'_ She thought and she continued on this act, to add effect she softly whimpered as the vampire who was named Bill picked her up." Bill? What's going on?" Sookie asked a bit too loud as she noticed Bill scanning over the dead bodies with an amazed stare." How could she take on a whole pack . . .? "Bill mumbled to himself. " Wait. .These are werewolves? Who cou-"Bill cut her off and shook his head." I don't know. . I mean she smells human. . We are going to have to wait till she wakes up."

With that notion they left for the old house that Sookie lived in. "Wait Bill. . . Give her some of your blood." Bill shook his head and tried to reason with his girlfriend." But Sookie I do not think that is such a good idea. . . Who knows what would happen after she would take it. ."

The young girl decided to awake, acting completely frightened and shook violently in Bill's arms as they walked to the Old white house that belonged to the woman. Her voice cracked as she struggled against Bill." L-Let me go!" Her voice cracked as it reached its breaking point, but to her disadvantage he had a firm grip on her." Now just relax!" Bill looked into her eyes to glamour her, but she just blinked and slipped out of his grip and latched her arms around Sookie, softly whimpering as she hid her face in the older woman's shoulder." Bill I think you should leave . . . You know till she isn't completely terrified of you." Sookie said as she tries to comfort the poor girl by wrapping her upper back.

Knowing that Sookie's mind have been made up he did not fight her choice." If anything happens I will come straight over." And with that Bill zoomed away, leaving the girl and Sookie at the door step.

* * *

"Come on and let's get you cleaned up." Sookie tried to use the softest voice." And if you could tell me your name?" The girl looked up at Sookie with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. In a voice that seemed to be like silk rolling off her skin, she revealed her name." Eira Frigg. . ."

Sookie blinked in confusion as she stuttered out her own name." I'm Sookie Stackhouse. . .Mi-" Eira looked down and softly sighed." My name is derived for old Norse, Eira meaning mercy and Frigg meaning love." Eira seriously hoped that wouldn't give much away about her.

" Your Norse? Or Scandinavian?" Sookie tried to get the right term for it, then realized something important. She couldn't read the other girl's mind. When this had dawned on Sookie Eira snapped her head in her direction." Calm down, I'm not a vampire. I'm. . . I honestly don't know. . . Well I do know I am a witch, and that's about it." It wasn't a complete lie, sure Eira new she was a witch, but something far beyond that.

The blonde froze for a second._' Witch? . . . .'_ Sookie was told by Bill that they were dangerous and killers, but this girl looked nothing like one. " Not all witches are evil . . . Just misunderstood." Eira had felt the shift of emotion in Sookie and slightly panicked as she tried to explain.

" I only use my magic to protect my love ones and myself. . . " Sookie gently took her hand and looked deep into the bright green eyes of the witch. " So you did kill all of those wolves?"

Eira's slightly shaggy bangs covered her eyes as a tear slipped from one of her eyes." They attacked me . . . Because I smelled different, something that brought out their inner wolf." Sooki, who felt horrible for doubting her; wrapped her tan arms around Eira's shoulders in hope to comfort the softly sobbing witch, but to Eira, this was all a game and she need to play her cards right. And if she did? Only Hela knows in her mind, and Sookie would be an ally against anyone who opposed her ( Even if she's not that smart and strong.)

Sookie had brought her to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with warm water with a bit of bubble bath that smelled of lavander." I need to check over your wounds. . . Do you mind?" Eira had started to take off her white blood and dirt stained peasant dress. As she stepped into the tub, Sookie again became shocked at the constant surprises that this girl was revealing.

" Can you read minds? I can. . . Can you control it?" Eira held her knees close to her chest and huffed a bit of the bubbles that Sookie had put in earlier. " I cannot read minds, but your body language is very clear. " She rested her chin on her knees and closed her emerald eyes. The water seemed to wash away all fear and anxiety she had earlier. Eira took a deep breath and looked into a small looking glass that was invisible to most, revealing all who was in the area in a matter of seconds.

" Why couldn't Bill tell what you are. . . Wait don't witches have the sa-?" The blonde's voice snapped her out of the trance." I changed my scent, and I don't smell human. . . Naturally of course. " Eira was starting to question her new friend's mental aspect, but quickly shut out those thoughts due to the fact Sookie had _'saved' _her and later on Sookie would be important. " I can do certain things most witches can't, mainly due to lack of connection with the pure magic that runs through the ground with the newer generation. I can tap into it and use more with causing major hard to me."

Sookie tilted her head to the side in confusion." Ok, there are places in this world that are a point where the magic builds and forms a magical ecosystem; these points are called the Nexus. Tonight I was able to find one where you found me and I wiped out the things chasing me. . ." After understanding a bit more Sookie leans her head on her crossed arms and sighs.

" So there are other things out there? Like dangerous things?" Eira shrugged and closed her eyes again." It depends who can control it, a white witch can me it bloom into a paradise, Dark witches turn it into a waste land. Though it looked like no one was able to claim it. . . The energy was so raw when I used it. . . " Eira had a bad habit of mumbling o herself about things, this led Sookie nowhere.

" What are you going to do?" As Eira came back from her ramblings, she looked back at her." I will claim it. . . But I'm more neutral in my field. So I don't know how it would turn out." Eira sighed softly as her eyelids felt a bit heavy." Um. . . Sookie. . . " Sookie was getting up to leave her alone." Hm?" Was her simple reply." Could I stay here for a while. . . I mean I can clean and cook for myself. . . " She tried to act a bit shy given that she looked about seventeen." Of course Doll, you didn't even have to ask." Sookie smiled softly and closed the door behind her, leaving Eira to her own thoughts.

Her lips turned upwards in a wicked smirk._' Perfect'_


	2. Trouble and Annoying Birds

**_Elllllooooo Sai here, I want to thank all that faved, following and Reviewed, it made me really happy and pushed me to write another chapter sooner._**

**_A amazing thanks to Phases for being my Beta and helping me with my grammar and things (Is bad at writing) You are truly amazing and check out her fanfics at Phases of obsession_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood, but I Own Eira, Sile, and Kambi_**

* * *

_It has been a week since that first encounter with the human named strangely named Sookie and her vampire boyfriend who was Bill, who later I found out his full name was William Compton. I still think a vampire named Bill is a bit odd, but then again my name is most likely extremely weird to them… To think I'm still alive today and nothing has tried to hunt me down like an animal since I came here, maybe because Sookie hasn't told anyone about me not being a normal human, but I think the Shifter who introduced himself as Sam knows that there is something up with me… I wouldn't blame him, poor guy had such a hard life._

_Even though he feels like I'm a threat, he gave me a job. All it took was Sookie to bat her lashes and he caved. The other waitress, Arlene, is nice in a frantic kind of way. And I met the most amazing person who has the potential to become a witch! His name is Lafayette, I honestly feel a bit of a connection to him in a funny way. As for everyone else, mainly the costumers are idiots. How do they put up with them? …_

_Sookie has gotten use to my magic. So I can still practice now, and when practicing I had a vision of Mother, and her loving smile…Sookie was able to read my mind at that moment and told me she was beautiful and I looked so much like her. It sparked something, but it was nothing. Oh, and that spell you showed me was bull! It ended up turning a tree into a white rose bush, not a Weeping Willow, jerk…_

_…I know it sounds like I am 'making friends' but something tells me I can use what they have, and with everything you have taught me, it's better to act like I'm friends with them than to be real ones… Because who knows how long before they betray me right?_

_As for it… It's time to redo the seal. I can feel it clawing at my soul, screaming to let it out from its prison. It almost caused me to slam a glass pitcher at a rude costumer's head today … And it's getting worse. So sooner or later it could hurt them and ruin everything, but the full moon is coming soon so the ritual can be performed. I just hope I can hold it in._

_With the moon guiding you and I together,_

_Eira_

* * *

Eira chanted a few simple words as she folded it and a seal bled into the pale paper. It looked like a tribal crow with its clawed bared and wings stretched out. "Sile come," she called out softly. A tiny black crow flapped its wings as it gently lands on her shoulder. "Hello, Sile. Could you take this to him?"

Sile nodded and cawed quietly. He opened his black wings, the ends wisp flicker with his movements.

"There is no need to rush this time," she said. With that, Sile vanished in an inky ball of smoke and left Eira alone in the dimly lit room.

It happened to be two in the morning when she was writing the letter. It wouldn't let her sleep, as it's prodding and slamming around inside her. She needed to do the ritual soon, or everything she has done so far would crumble.

"Just shut up already…" she mumbled under her breath as she laid on the full size bed. As it pounded against her skull, her fists clenched around the cream color bed sheets and her eyes were tightly shut with a slightly pained look. She gritted her teeth as her lips opened up in a snarl. "I said … SHUT UP!" she growled, loud enough to wake Sookie. Her wrist flicked out and pulled the darkness around it to form a small blade that had a slight purple tint to it.

Eira held the blade against her fast beating heart. "If I die… You die with me." She did not wince as she pressed it harder against her skin, its tip easily going through the thin white and cutting into the top layer of her soft tan skin.

It wasn't until Sookie came barging in shouting, "What the hell?!" She jumped on to the old bed and grabbed Eira's hand to stop her from pressing any further into her body.

Eira opened her clouded eyes in shock. "W-What are you doing…" Sookie panicked slightly as the bladed seemed to melt away and a blotch of blood formed where it once was. "I have it under control, just let me go." The moment seemed frozen as Sookie and Eira stared into each other's eyes.

Minutes seemed to pass until Sookie let go of her hand. "Eira, what's going on… You can tell me." Sookie began to worry as Eira seem to drift off.

"It's nothing, But could you stay at Bill's home from a few days? I mean till Friday…" Eira knew how ugly it would be when she casts the seal, and feared Sookie might be damaged from the excess energy, and who knew how bad it might get. _' This is getting risky, she might ask why… Should I tell her about the thing locked up inside me? Or tell her it's a Harvest moon or some bullshit like that.'_ Eira turned on her side, facing away from Sookie, and curled up in a ball.

"That's like four days Eira, please talk to me!" Sookie tried to push deep into Eira's mind, but she was too much and ended up with a splitting headache.

"It's a harvest moon, and so as a ritual I dance naked in its light to cleanse myself. I'm sure you don't want to see it… " _' Come on, fall for it.'_ She prayed hard for Sookie believe her.

"Oh, okay, Eira. It gives me and Bill some alone time since Jessica is with Eric and Pam."

Eira sighed in relief and turned back and smiled sweetly. "Please spare me the details!"

Sookie smacked her arm playfully and laughed, as did Eira. "Well I'm up… Want to see what's on TV?"

Sookie sat herself at the edge of the bed while Eira nodded. "I can't sleep either, and I have work in a few hours." Eira scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Do you think Sam will get mad if I'm a bit slow?"

Sookie patted her shoulder and laughed more. "The fact that he doesn't trust you won't help your case."

* * *

Eira groaned and buried her face in the white sweet smelling pillow. "Well get up and let's go watch something other than my demise," she grumbled, a bit playfully.

As nine o' clock rolled by it was time for the witch to get ready for work. Eira climbed up the old stair case and attempted to be silent about it, but failed miserably as a step creaked. She looked back to see if Sookie woke up, and thank the heavens she didn't. Once she was at the top, she simply traveled down the hallway to her room to get ready for work.

Eira softly hummed an old tune as she bathed herself; letting the warm water fall and roll off her skin. _' I could get use to this… But as I have learned before, nothing is permanent.'_ She thought as she gently scrubbed the foam from her thick hair. As she finished cleaning her hair, she then braided it then moved on to her body. It took her a good 30 minutes to become clean. She would stare into the mirror for a while as she brushed her slightly curly bangs, brushing them till they reached her chin. After all of it she went back into her room to finish up.

Still in her little pink towel, she mumbled as she pulled out the dreaded Merlotte's uniform. "Argh…" she slipped on some random white underwear and bra, and pulled on the tight white shirt with Merlotte's logo on the chest, the white shirt was tight enough to reveal a tattoo of a tribal crow that was done in black ink (like the one she used to seal the letter) on her right shoulder blade and of course the black short shorts, though she was able to wear a bit longer ones due to her 'Age'. "I feel like a cheap underage whore…"

"Well you should, but not the underage part."

She slouched her shoulders at that oh so familiar voice. "Kambi … What do you want you annoying ass?"

Meet Kambi, her brother's familiar. "Well, I came back with something you might want, since Sile wasn't able to come back to you this time." The large Raven perched atop of her head and pecked at her head. "So be respectful."

She swatted him away, but it only led to him pecking at her fingers and making them drip with blood. "Goddammit you stupid bird." She scooped her hand down and a black baseball bat formed so she could beat him with it.

"Now now Eira, no need to get evil, and congrats on your shadow magic progression. Now your brother made you this, it should keep it contained till the moon fills."

Kambi somehow tossed a little black bag at her and she caught it with ease, but not without wincing from her bloody fingers. "Ah so your feeling pain now?" he asked. "It's gotten that bad… You know to do it once a month, but you had to skip. Now you're falling apart at the seams. It's quite sad really, and to think you carry on the legacy." Kambi said in his low rough voice.

"Can it Kambi, before I rip you shreds," she growled as she narrowed her flaming green eyes.

"I will, but I have one more thing for you. A message," Kambi pulled out a scroll with a tribal raven on it, it was sitting up with one wing folded in and the other was extended.

"I will have to read on my way to work…"

He scoffed in disgust. "You working? It's a miracle; well I will be on my way and don't lose that bag." His wings extended out and with a single flap he was gone.

Eira dropped the bat she once held tight and it too vanished as it hit the floor. "Great… Now I'm late," she muttered as she went to go wash the somewhat dried blood off her fingers. She could hear it laughing at her pain, almost mocking her. She growls as it appears in her reflection. Eira's eyes widen as it smiles sadistically at her. It's voice was like needles being slammed into her skin and it simple spoke before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

"Just give up you pathetic little witch."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, **_

_**I was inspired by Out of Sights by The Bloody Beetroots. They are truly amazing.**_

_**Anyways! Please Review it makes me happy to know that you actually like reading it and makes me want to write as many chapters as I can.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sai**_


End file.
